


Fantasies Of Our Time

by Mamuzelkc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamuzelkc/pseuds/Mamuzelkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic to Error Of Our Ways. All Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Of Our Time

**Prank Gone Wrong. Horrible, Horribly Wrong.**

When you opened your eyes again, which you hadn't realized you had closed them, it was to a dark space filled with stars. This place again? It bled into ever growing darkness, and a single solitary door floated in the void. It was closed, but something told you that you could open it anytime you wanted to, like it was specifically your door or something.

Well, you thought, it couldn't hurt anything, could it? Your hand hovered over the polished brass.

Okay, closed door in an ethereal space probably actually wasn't such a good idea... Your hand drifted away. Something in you cried out to open it anyway. You shoved that feeling down and examined the stars again. This first one was playing a movie, interestingly enough.

An edgy punk-rock version of Death, himself stood arguing with Death, the scientist? In a funny way they remind you briefly of King. They were in your room! Bastards...Well, you were convinced you were dreaming, so you moved on to the next star, now bored of their bickering. This one was in your living room. A really cute version of Death was also arguing with the edge lord. Why are you dreaming of Death? Oh, now he's puking rainbows. You giggled and floated away.

The next one was weird. It was in a field of sorts. Two little skeletons ran across a field as the main skeleton of this movie-star-thing watched silently in a treeline. He had a giant pet with him, one that reminded you of a skeleton werewolf. He seemed upset with his master. They moved toward a portal.

You floated away, bored with it.

You also floated away in time to see two figures flash across your vision then disappear.

"What the hell?" You stated to no one in particular. This time a timeline floated by you, and you looked into it. That skeleton with his pet were talking to a skeleton dragon. Okay, this dream was getting weirder by the second. Why was everyone a skeleton? You looked down at your hands. They were still human....

Oh! Oh, hey! You looked into another nearby star. It's King! You reached for the star wanting to comfort poor King when he had passed out on the grass at his feet.

Something blue and thin wrapped around your hand in time to stop you.

You panicked slightly and tried to ward it off, but it stuck to you like spiders' webs. When you looked around you noticed all of the stars had this same kind of tendril around them. When you looked further they all led back to the same place - the door.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and swam through the inky black to reach it. You didn't really want to visit this place. Something told you there was a door for a reason. It wasn't locking you out, it was locking something in.

Another part of you told that meek and scared portion to suck a chode. So you opened it.

Your feet met cold ground, and you softly shut the door behind you. Everything was white. Or rather, nothing was white? It looked like everywhere and nowhere and it made you kinda dizzy if you stopped to think too much about it. So you didn't. You looked down and yelped when you realized you were naked. What a funny thing to notice when you were in an alien place that was nowhere and everywhere all at once.

"ye,̸ ͞t́h̡a̶t͠ tends͏ ͠ta ha̸p͏pȩn tą ̀no͝n orgánic ͟an̛d no҉n ma͟ǵical͞ m̶att̵e͡r."

You spun around looking for the source of the voice. Yet, you couldn't see anyone?

"do҉wn̕ h͢e͘re͏, dol҉l.͞"

You looked down but you only saw your feet...and naked body. Seriously, what the hell? So you chanced a look at the ceiling. Or what you thought was the ceiling. Oh, there's the literal spawn of Death himself and Satan's worst nightmare.

You do a little wave and start falling. It catches you with ease. "fa͏l͞l҉i̧n̡'͘ ͞fo̶r m͞e̶? ͢lit̡tle͜ s̡o̵òn͜e̴r tha̧n͡ i̷ t͢h̕ou̶g̷ht, ͠but ̡e̛h̕,̢ i'̧l͢l̕ ̨t̨a͢k̵é ̡i̛t̵.͟"

You rolled your eyes and struggled to get out of his hold on you. You fell to the floor(?) with a loud thump and glared up at him. He seemed pretty amused. Now that you were right next to him you could get a closer look.

The similarities between him and King were striking. They could have been twins if not for some minor details. One of which being the black bones and bright blue tears staining his face. Oh! The completely wrong outfit, which had been dyed odd combinations of black, yellow, and red. Also the constantly twitching words floating in and out of existence with him.

They all read 'ERROR'.

He grabbed you up by your arm and hoisted you against a wall(???). "you͝ gǫt s̢om̛e͏ e̵x̴plain̨iǹ'͡, doll̀. ̡for ҉o̕ne̢, h́ow͠'ḑ ͝y̴ou ge̵t̸ ḩer̷e? ̧fòr ̡t̢wo̧, h̸o̧w͢'́d͏ ͡y͡ou f̡u͠c̸ki̸n' l͡òc͞ķ m̡e ͡in͡?" He hoisted his knees between you legs and forced you higher so your pelvises touched. "f̛ęel͝ f͠reę t́o ̢ch́ime ̸in an͢y̢ ̕t̶ime҉, babyd͢o͠l̶l̵. ͢i've ҉g̀o̴t an e̡ t̀ e͜ r̨ n ̴i҉ ͢t ͏y.͝"

Fuck, now you were scared. "W-wait! I don't know anything! Please, I have no idea where I am or what's happening! I just wanna go  _home_."

"ẃ̶̀ŗ́͢on̷̡͏ǵ̛ ̛̕a̴͜ņsẁ́ȩ͠r͏̶,̕ g̷̛͝i͞r̶̸ĺ̷̸.̶͝" His maw opened and what looked like a dozen tentacles crawled out of his mouth to entangle themselves in you hair and on your neck and collarbone. You screamed and thrashed, desperate to get away from him. The only purchase your clammy hands could find, however, was in his clothes and bones. His shirt rode higher up his ribcage, exposing a small portion of his stomach cavity and revealing an ominous blue glow. You hoped it wasn't what you thought it was.

"įt̢ o̕nly ͡géts̛ ̶w͡o̕r̕se f̕or you ̵a͠n͏d́ ҉b͏ett̶er͟ ̀f̵or ͏m͞e̴ from ̸h͘er͞ȩ, d̡oll̢.̀ ̀M͡ight as̷ wel͢l͝ le̛mm̡e͜ do̡ ͢w͜hat́ ͢i ̢w̴a͟n̸t̨ ͏or̶ ̸sta͏rt̀ ̧t҉al̕k҉i̡n'́.͡" It was exactly what you thought. As he pulled down his gym shorts with one hand, the other played strings like a puppeteer to control your limbs. You cried out helplessly as he aligned the tip with your entrance. You begged him to stop. You begged him to listen when you said you didn't know what happened.

You saw white for a brief moment as the tip of his cock touched your cervix.

He groaned long and low and paused momentarily. "i-̵i̕t....i͜t'̧s͡ b͜e͘e҉n s͠o ̛lo̕n̷g̢...͡.̧f-fuck͠....̡" He whimpered against you and nibbled on your collarbone. "sḩit,͘ ͘u̴gh͘...̕.͟t̢i̧g̸ht.̴..̕.͞fùc̴k̵in͝' ͞t̴i̛ght.́.̨.͏.̀do̶ll...͞" You cried silently as your throat tightened up in panic. Tears streamed down your face in pain. You weren't exactly a virgin per se, but he was huge and wasn't giving you time to adjust to his unwarranted 'affections'. His movements might have been shallow, but they were hard and quick. It didn't help your heathenous body betrayed you and began lubricating the ethereal cock.

He also kept hitting one certain spot that had your body rolling with pleasure. You hated this so much. You didn't ask for this. You didn't ask for any of this.

His thrusts got longer and slower, but still harder and soon he was full out pounding into you mercilessly. His snarls almost drowned out your sobs as the strings danced across your skin, pricking into you and holding you down for his desire. As your sobs were peppered with moans and mewls, so were his snarls with the sound of squelching and bone slapping against skin. He dug his sharp bony fingertips into your thighs as his thrusts became more desperate.

His teeth met your lips and your mind instantly thought of King. Why think of him at a time like this? But it was helping calm you down. As the skeleton had his way with you, you pressed back into him, somehow miraculously yet disgustingly imagining King doing this to you. He said his real name was King, didn't he...? It felt like so long ago...

You thrust your hips in time with his and kissed him softly. King...

You moaned for him and felt your bindings undo slightly. Your arms immediately found their way to his shoulders and your head buried itself in the crook of his vertebrae. King...

His voice got more static to it the closer he got to his orgasm. You could only think of one thing to keep you grounded and away from this. Something tiny in the back of your subconscious whispered another name to you.

As he sputtered and gave a few final slams into you, he hit that spot just right and you screamed out his name as your own release came to you. " _SANS!_ "

Your carnal desires fled as you felt a hand slam into your throat and begin to choke you.

 

 

"i̦̻͙̪̦̪͙̲̦͚̘̳̣͖͖̋̆͋̅ ̯̬̥̜͕̙̩̮̟̠̱̭͖̱͙͔̩̇̒ͮͮ͊̾̇̿ͩ ̬̙̱̣̜̪̰̗̺͖̫͍̟̭̼̫̊̇̄̊̂͑ͣ̑͒͌͒͐͗ͬ͛͛́̅̚ ͍̖̼̪͍̗̱̘͉̌̎͌̓̎̍ͅͅn̤̩̪̦̳̘̹̙͚̝̩͂̅̎͌̋ͪͩͭͫͧ̐̆ͨ͂͑̃̚ ̯̺̖̻̘̆ͯͫ̂̽̊̓ͪͪ͒̿ͨe̮̜͍ͮ̌͂̎ͥͤ̃̑ͥ̒ͭ̊ͣ̉̅̔ ͚̦̜̩̩̟͔̝͉̥̹̼̗̙̠͖͖̞ͦ̋́ͭͬͬ͆̀̆v͔̗͇̟̤̱̦̘͓̋͆ͩ̋ͮ̓ͅ ͕͍͉̬̰́̉̆ͥ̌͑̂ͭ̈́ͩ̾̈̉̏͐̈́͂̒ͅe͚͚͚͉̟͚͎̫̬̱̯̞̬̥̹̦͓ͣ͐̃͛ͤͧ̿͗͛̆͆̚ ̬̘̹͓̪̭̱̞͇͔̹͔͖͕͍̲͚͍͓̏̆ͧ͛r̪̻͔̟̻̦͍̝̜͕͇̰̲̠̻͙ͤ̔́̇ ̻̫̫̰̥͖͈̙̻̫͓̻̩͎̼̳̗̦̍ͦ͒ͭ̃̏̒̄̒͂̐ͯͩͨ̔ͥͯ͑̊ͅ ̜̜̠̥̩͖̪͎̱̘̊ͭ͊̆̐ͯ̐ͪ̉̾͐̂̄͆̀ ͈̫̫̻̩̺̞̰̦͕͍͈̙̯̜̱̟ͩ͒͒̽ͤ̔ͅẗ̗̘̘͈͔̘̱͙̠̤̹̪̻̠̦̝́̓̐̎̍͑ͨͤ̿ͯ̊͑̀͆̇̇ͅ ̻̬̪͚̬͇̘͓̜̤̠̦̜̩̪̅̂̿o̺̰͖͈̥͔̿͌ͦͪ̈́ͥ̂́ͯ̒͑ͮ ͈̮͚͓̳̻͈̳̤͉̙̩͌̐́͆ͤ̐ͪ̓̈ͩ͑ͅḽ̝̯͈̰̥̟̺̱̥̟̺̩͉͔̲̝̿̾ͯ͐ͬ̑͆ͩ̊̍̐ͩ̎ͯ ̮̝̥̖̫͉͙̼͕̦͓̦̝̠̹̟̻͗̔͐̈̐̈͊̇͊ͩͬͫ̏̿͌̄̓ͨͣͅd̩̠̭̪̙̙̖̹̫̼͉̽̃͒̾̃̏ͩ̈̄͛̚̚ ̭͈̦̻̖̗̠̞̩̝̹̫̣͎̹̱̫̺̈̈̈̽͒ͅ ͖̥̗͚͍̭͎̩͇̹̱̟̻̃ͤ͑́͐͌͋̀̀̓̊̏̽͐̍̿͑̈́͌ͅ ̳͖͈̱̲͆͑͂͋ͣ͒̉ͮ̍̽̚ͅÿ̩͕̱̲͈͈̳̩͉̲̣͉̦̂͛ͅ ̝̪͚̘͙̞̬̗̲̺̰̹̖̄ͭͩ͗ͩ̇͒͗̉ͦ́ͣ̾ͦ̿̿ͅͅo̙̫̠̯̖̲̘̼̟̰̖̯͓̼̔̈́̌̓ͧ̐͐̚ͅͅ ̟̥̝̜̠̫̹̑̂̋̿̈ụ̠̭̹̤̹̀͌͆̋ͭͯ̾̿͐̔͛ͥ̾͛̽͑̚ ͈̭̭̤͓ͪͨͮ̽ͦ̽̄̔̃̔̾ͦͪ̌ ̰̯̪͔̯̟̩̰̱͖̓̔͂ͣ̽ ͙̳̳͇̳̭̤̐ͧ̌͆̓̂̂͂ͯ͂̈́m̗̥̤̗̬͔̝̥̞̗͉̤̙̥̥̟̬͋ͥ͋̔̋ͮ̉́ͭͣͩ ͎̼͈͍̣̻͍̞̟̘́̐ͪ͑̈́͛͐̊̽͑̈̌͛̎̓̚y̲̰͔̝͔͓̪̟̝͙͙̱̬͇̭͕̳͎̆͛̈́̓̐̊̂͗̏ͥ͒̚ ͓͓̠̺̩̭̘̹̹̮̣̪ͭ͋ͯ͋͊̍̚ͅ ̼̩̮̲̖̲̥̳̪̰͔͓̜̫̤̽́ͣ̓̂͆ͥ̂ ͉̺̘̰̱͖͗̇̂̉̉͌ͩn̪͕̪̦̗͚͑͒̊̽͒ ̼̤̙̘̤̼͇̆͗͂͌ͦ̌̾ͬ̏͌ͩ̍̾ͭ͋a̘̝̥ͥ̃͛̾͊̈́͊̃̒̈̽̍̎ͮ̉̄ͅ ̯̭̹̫̣̩̌ͪͭ͑̓̅͛̒̉̔̐m͎͚̪̜̘̥̗̹̹̹ͨͫ͋͐͆͊ͧͧͪ͑ͫ͑͑̆́ ͉̱̺̟̰̞̮̟̞̣͍͕̏͋̋͌͋̓̀e̤͖̠̜̫͚͓̤̫̤̺̭̣̠̼̹̍̓̃ͧͣ̋ͪͣͪ̈́̑ ̘̲̭̲̬͇̗̦̣̱̝̩͕͔ͮ̂̽͑ͬ.̠̻͙̺̳͕̼̠̼̲̙̳̲̮̲̙ͯͮͫ̓̎ͪ͗̀̽ͣͧͪ̈́͋̚̚ͅͅ ̟͉̫͓͓̱̘̦̰̳͚͚̘̯̻͈̪̔͑ͬ̊͌ͪ̍͂̑̅ͥ̓̊̚.̗͙̜͓̥̩̳̣̦̙͚̝̮ͤ̌̑ͧͮ͗ͤ̌̉ͪ̈ͅͅ ̳̙̩͇͚͇͔͕̗͎̭̭͚̦̟̭̱͖͋̏ͧ͑̓̃̒ͬͤ̐̌ͯ́̉̀̒̒̈́̿.͇̰̖̥̤̱̐̂ͪ̋͆̑ͅͅ"

 

 

The protrusion into your core had evaporated, leaving you oddly empty. What a weird time to think of that, when someone is literally choking the life out of you.

You don't know why he's suddenly so angry. You gave him what he wanted, didn't you? Your vision began to blacken at the corners. You whispered apologies to him as he flung you through the door. Blue strings attached themselves to you as the door shut behind you. The strings pulled you further away, to your utter pleasure, and toward a particularly bright star. This one touched your chest and suddenly you were heaved forward.

 

 

* * *

[Error of Our Ways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359113/chapters/14567326)

**Author's Note:**

> All smut meant for Error of Our Ways (link in Ch.1) will be posted here out of respect to our underage and ace reader-chans. Please enjoy! The chapters this smut is meant for will have the same title as the original story.


End file.
